Hate Love
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Everything about love makes Jasper mad. The fact that he feels/controls emotions doesn't help one bit. So when the new kid comes and makes a move will he get burned? AU-ish. JamesJasper. character death. yaoi, slash, strange couples.
1. Chapter 1

*In Cultural Boarding School*

Jasper stared out the window letting the sun shine on his ivory skin. The heat didn't go through his undead skin but he like the way it looked. He could never be warm again, emotionally or physically. And he enjoyed it in a strange twisted way. The golden eyes closed, the long soft brown lashes brushing his cheeks. Unknowing to the other students, his gift was looking at the emotions around the room, assessing them.

Love... a lot of the people were in love with someone in the classroom or in the school. Jasper turned his head and let his eyes find those lovebirds and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling coming from their bodies.

'No!' he thought before taking away their feeling. The boy and girl looked at one another, suddenly sad. 'What just happened?' the boy shivered as his girlfriend sneered at him.

She picked up her books and moved to the far side of the room. The boy sat there, looking very shocked.

Jasper knew, deep down inside, that it was a mean thing to do but... he hated love. It was pure and good and everywhere he turned it was there! Everyone was loving someone or something. Everyone but him, he had a lover one time.....

But she wasn't here now so it didn't matter.

Jasper folded his arms and made the remorse double in the room, so much that the teacher started to sob too. Students all pulled out tissues to cry in or used their uniformed sleeve.

Abruptly the door was opened and Jasper lost his concentration. Feelings rushed back to normal levels, the girl blinked her eyes and ran back to the boy, scared.

Not that Jasper cared, the pale boy in the door way was... hot, in every way. Looks and attitude.

He stepped arrogantly into the room, a white paper in hand. He passed it to the teacher.

"What, was everyone having a crying fest?" the male smirked. The smell of his breath was brought to Jasper's attention.

Jasper looked him up and down. He had long blond hair that shined in the sunlight, bright eyes, and a tall slim body. His muscles were nicely outlined through the thin button down uniform shirt. His long fingers waved to the class and his pink lips curved into a cunning grin.

"No... Mr. James. So... you are new here?" Mr. Jennings wiped the tears from his eyes.

Jasper glared at the man and forced him to a calm state, he was taking too long to introduce the sexy new kid. His blubbering was messing with the name of the creature obvious vampire.

"Obviously I am. New name on your list and someone new bunk buddy!" his pearly white teeth nearly blinded everyone. Jasper sniffed the air and liking the strange sweet smell so much like his own.

"Yes I see. You are sharing a desk and room with Jasper Cullens and... raise your hand Jasper?" the teacher said.

The younger male did as told and Mr. Jennings pointed to the colorless hand. James sat down and immediately leaned in to whisper in Jasper's ear.

"Ooh, now there's two people like you." he said and gently took Jasper's ear in between his teeth.

~the end~

hope you enjoyed.

first twilight fanfic, give feedback (good or bad)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh, now there's two people like you." he said and gently took Jasper's ear in between his teeth.

Jasper gasped as pure pleasure coursed through his body. His golden eyes flicked towards the teacher, the man was oblivious. Jasper shivered and leaned into the impulsive vampire sitting next to him. The teeth felt so good. He moaned and slid until he was almost sitting on James lap.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought as his hands tangled into the long blond hair.

"You taste good." James whispered. Jasper nodded thoughtlessly, he was letting a total stranger nibble on his ear. And... suck on his ear lobe?

The tongue circled and sucked on the right lobe, sending more pleasure down Jasper's spine. Now Jasper was whimpering lightly for more. He was also sitting on the strong legs, his head on James' shoulder. Cold hands touched Jasper's waist and went up his shirt.

Said hand pinked hard on Jasper's nipple. The boy let out a strangled moan, using his gift to make the students around them indifferent to their actions.

"You wanna ditch right through that window?" James suggested in his ear. The boy's bottom grind into James' obvious erection.

"I know you want more my love." James bit the perfect ear. That's when Jasper's thought came back. He didn't like THAT word. His eyes flew open although he didn't recall closing them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper hissed, jerking off the older male. He pulled down his shirt and wiped the saliva off his ears. With a swift, hard movement slapped James' hand.

Although the hit sounded like two stones striking together to create fire, it didn't seem to attract any attention from the rest of the class.

And the motion didn't hurt one bit, the smile on James' face told him it didn't.

"Ooh. Now you are feisty? I like that!" James grinned ear to ear. Jasper was glad his body could no longer blush and he was even more happy that he had a gift.

Some may think that controlling feelings cannot be a weapon but Jasper sure as hell made it one.

Glaring at the older vampire, he made him feel very remorseful. Very, very sad. Although tears couldn't come down his face, he did sob and wipe at his brown red eyes.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I will never touch you without asking." James sobbed. Jasper smirked and let the boy feel what ever he wanted. James immediately felt angry and glared at the gifted vampire.

"You will pay... in the most pleasurable way... for me." he hissed in Jasper's pale, undead ear. He licked it once before he turned to pay attention to the teacher.

~THE END~

sorry its so short but hope you still liked. if you see any twilight fics... by me... i want you to know its yaoi. i know its gonna be yaoi. you know its yaoi. so its all good! ^__^

comment and know Stephine Myers own TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, AND BREAKING DAWN. I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper sat at lunch, surrounded by chatting kids. They were all happy and smiling, but none of them were in love. The couples only felt a light liking of the other person but not exactly love.

For some reason they just didn't feel connected once the dirty blond with bright brown eyes came into any room. It was like he was a dark blanket that covered all the love in any room that he entered.

Jasper's eyes went back and forth across the paper of a book. It was a rather large book that he had read twenty years ago, no exaggeration.

Suddenly love, was right next to Jasper. For a second the young vampire was confused on how it escaped his radar until this moment. Then he realized that it wasn't love, just strong admiration. The beginnings of love.

"Jasper I... I made you this... this lunch for you." someone, a girl, whispered. Jasper turned his head and saw a femal. She was very pretty. She had short red hair, big sea-foam eyes, too much mascara and eye liner, pale skin, and a petite body.

The tight black shirt she wore showed her perky, yet small breast. And the short black skirt complimented her pale legs. In her slim hands was a small lunch box with white and black skulls.

"Uh... you are Gaana right?" Jasper put down the book.

The girl blushed and shot a look around the suddenly quiet lunchroom. Gaana was one of the toughest Gothic chicks in the whole school. Okay, she was the ONLY Gothic chick in the whole school. But although she was dark, she was actually rather nice. Jasper should know, he was the one that could feel her feelings.

Gaana nodded her red head and pushed the lunch box at him.

If he had been alive he knew he would have wanted it. It was peach cobbler and it was the way his former lover used to always do it.

"So.... will you eat it?" Gaana asked, not meeting his eyes.

Jasper looked at her and pressed his lips together. She was desperate for him to say yes, even without his reading emotions gift, he could tell. But he didn't care. There was no way that anyone was going to love him.

"Gaana... I am sorry but I am allergic to peaches." Jasper picked up his book and stood up. To his surprise he felt Gaana's anger rise to dangerous levels.

"You are lying! I know that you aren't allergic to anything! If you didn't want it just say no you pompous asshole!" she shouted, he could hear her heart beat and heard her spread her feet apart.

Before he realized it, she threw the box at the back of him, aiming for his beautiful head. A hand came out and pushed Jasper down, but the other caught him. Jasper held onto his book and looked into the brown-red eyes of his savior.

"James?" he whispered. James smirked and handed the box back to Gaana.

"I'm sorry love. But the reason he didn't say that is because he didn't want anyone to know that we are lovers." James said before tipping Jasper back and kissed him on the lips. His tongue came out and licked Jasper's pale lips. The boy suppressed a moan and kept his eyes opened. The golden gems glared at James.

The older male laughed lightly and stood Jasper up. He leaned down slightly and licked the other's ear.

"I told you the most pleasurable way for me." James whispered then hooked their arms together. He dragged the other out of the classroom with enough strenght that it didn't look as if Jasper were struggling. Jasper could almost hear the rumors flare up in people's minds and their curiosity came up tenfold.

~THE END~'

Ew this one sounds kinda weird.... well i hoped that you enjoyed it! and i want some feedback. plz? ^__^

I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BY THE WAY. I'M WORKING ON IT TOUGH (just kidding)


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper waited until the two had reached the correct location; a large, sound-proof music studio.

Growling Jasper snatched his arm away from James, tearing his shirt sleeve off.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jasper hissed. The golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"I can have it repaired you know. Or get you a new one..." James shrugged, dropping the sleeve. Abruptly he had to duck as a flute, that had been ripped in half, was flung at him. _'He's trying to stab my undead heart out?' _James found this amusing as the sharpened flute was stuck in the wall.

"You know that is not what I meant! What the hell is wrong with you? There are five hundred girls and boys here for you to fuck with!" Jasper shouted.

"My problem is you. You know you want me so why don't you just submit?" James smirked and took an evil step towards the younger. Jasper frowned and took a step back. He could smell the lust coming from James. It was so strong it was practically smothering him.

"I do not want to. I want to be left alone!" Jasper's bak was now flat on the cool wall. James stood a centimeter away, body looming over the shorter immortal. He leaned down until his lips were close to those sexy pale ears.

"Really. Now lets test that." James picked up the shorter and kissed him. The long pale legs wrapped around his waist, immediately responding to the male. His arms came around the strong neck.

James' tongue came out to lick the cold lips. Jasper moaned but he had some of his common sense about him. He closed his lips tight, his hands twisting into the golden tresses.

_None of that, _James bucked his hips upward. His already large bulge rubbed against the pale, marble ass. Jasper gasped, giving James access into his mouth.

Their tongues twisted and played with each other. Jasper pushed the older's head more into himself, whimpering slightly. _Taste so good. I cannot be doing this... _Jasper thought, allowing James unbutton his shirt.

Shivers went down his spine as James bit down on Jasper's nipple. He arched his back into the bites.

"So good..." Jasper whispered. James chuckled and came back up to the pale ear, biting it harshly.

"No, you do not want to be alone. You want someone to hold you and protect you.... like Alice did." James murmured into the ear. Jasper's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat at the mention of the female name.

"How.... who... who is Alice?" he closed his eyes, wondering how James knew the female.

"She was your former lover wasn't she? You used to love her and she used to love you but... she broke your unbeating heart into a million pieces didn't she?" James let the boy stand, his eyes still filled with lust.

He gripped the icy chin in a hard grip and forced the boy to look up at him, into his red-brown eyes.

The golden eyes flashed with anger and suddenly James found himself flying across the room. His body crashed into the brass section, knocking music sheets, and other items to the ground. Surprise was apparent on his face at being thrown.

He tried to sit up only to have a foot slammed down on his blond locks, holding him down. He looked up at Jasper, his face twisted with fury and his shirt wide open.

"Listen here _James. _You do not know me nor do you know anything about Alice. Now if you come within five feet of me without it being for classes, I will castrate and scalp you. Do not test me!" Jasper spat, sending fear down James' spine.

"Do you get it?" Jasper hissed. The man nodded. Jasper smirked and let the blond hair from under his foot. Using his speed he was out of the room before James blinked. _Damn bastard! Talking about my lost beloved! _Jasper thought.

James sat up and stretched his pale body, sniffing around the room. He winced at the smell of fear and something else. _God I think a little bit of that was my fear... stupid emotion user! _James thought and stood up.

_He's going to be much more of a challenge than I suspected. I like that! _the man chuckled and walked to the door.

"Wait a minute... that smell isn't mine or his..." he muttered and strolled over to the double mirror. He stared at his reflection and fixed his blond hair. Slowly he leaned forward until his nose was close tothe glass. He opened his mouth a little bit and let his fangs extent down to his bottom lip.

"I know you are there." he whispered. With shocking speed and strenght he put his hand through the glass and wrapped it around something soft. His hand came back out, not empty. He help up the body of a thrashing girl.

"Hm.. I seem to know you from somewhere..." James looked the girl over. Her sea-foam eyes glared out at him. She braced her tiny hands on his larger hand and kicked out. The combat boot made perfect contact with his marble jaw.

"Shit! I knew that was going to hurt!" she whined, her leg throbbing. _Should she be able to talk? And shouldn't her leg be broken? _James pondered.

"Ah yes. You are Gaana right?" he smiled sweetly. She looked into the red-brown eyes and sneered.

"What is it to you?" she pulled at his hand, bending his first finger back.

"That is interesting." he shrugged and tightened his hold.

"Dammit asshole! Get off me!" she struggled harder, kicking him in the stomach. The man frowned and tightened, expecting her neck to break. Instead her glare only intensified.

"Why won't you break? You are not vampire!" he sniffed her, just to be sure. Nope most definitely not a vamp. But she didn't smell exactly human either.

Suddenly he felt pain, well mild discomfort in his hand. Looking up he could see the girl's sharp fangs digging into his hand. _Fangs?_

"Shit!" he dropped her and backed away in one movement. She landed gracefully on her feet.

"You are so dumb. I am not a vampire. I am a half." she wiped the corners of her mouth. James was feeling kind of slow at the moment. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed past the girl.

"Goodbye." she muttered.

"Where are you going?" James snapped back into reality.

"To ask Kee if her green ass wants to go out." Gaana waved from the door.

"So you don't like Jasper? You will leave him to me."

"It was him or Kee. I was scared that Kee would reject me first. So I did Jasper." the redhead disappeared out the door, dismissing the conversation. Her body was a somewhat fast blur of white, black, and red.

"So... at least I don't have to kill her. But now I have to find a new plan for getting Jasper." James said aloud.

~THE END~

this is the longest right? sorry bout the whole confusing Gaana thing. I needed this to be longer than what it would have been.

well i hoped you enjoyed it, comment! ^__^ third chapter and i still don't own twilight


	5. Chapter 5

(Three days after Jasper's threat)

The tension was thick in the classroom. Everything was annoying everyone. Even the teacher was on the verge of chucking chalk at the students because they were breathing too much. The class figured it was Jasper. The closer you were to him the more rage you felt. It was like a waterfall of anger.

Poor James. He was sitting directly under that waterfall due to seating arrangements. His teeth were clenched, his eyes were flashing red, and his teeth were grinding together. Everything was adding to his anger.

For one, Jasper was doubling his anger by being near him. There were students staring at them. Gaana was in the front of the class smirking and giggling at him. While Gaana's girlfriend, Kee, blushed as the redhead whispered in her ear. And.... EVERYONE WAS STARING!

"What the fuck do you humans want?" James growled. They flinched and turned away abruptly. But just because they were slightly frightened didn't stop their angered whispers. James could hear each one, clearly.

"You think he wasn't top? Get your dirty finger off my paper!"

"He's ungrateful! Jasper is hot. I can have my finger on your paper if I fucking want too!"

"You too are making my head hurt! So shut up or I'll make Asia pee on you both! You are both making think of that fucking grump, James. You know what my theory is? His dick is probably too fucking small to satisfy Jasper and-"

James had enough. He slammed his pale hands on his desk, leaving dents. Angrily he pushed himself to his feet and walk over to the group that was whispering. It consisted of two girls and a boy.

The blond threw back his hair and leaned into the face of the girl who was just talking about his small... dick (although he wasn't small in the least).

She was a dog-lover head to toe. Her brown hair was long and messy. She had two small tattoos on either side of her neck of a white fang. The tattoos were hidden by a brown necklace with a little doggy head on the end. Her shirt had a small picture of her and the dog on her lap. Her skin was tanned darkly. And she also had narrowed brown eyes.

"What the hell did you say about me?" James leaned close to her face. The girl looked back and growled softly.

"You don't scare me you over sized leech!" she stood and leaned forward so that they were staring each other eye to eye. Her teeth had sharp canines.

_Did she just call me a leech? _James sniffed and finally caught whiff of her strange smell... like an over sized wolf-dog. _Oh God not another supernatural creature! Why the fuck am I standing in front of a were wolf! _James thought.

"Listen here you flea bag! You better keep my name out of her disgusting mouth or-" he was cut off by said flea bag.

"Or what? My name is Kayla and I'm not scared of some goddamn leech! Now get out my face before your hair is nothing but a mop that it looks like!" the girl barked. James' eye twitched before they narrowed.

He lifted his arm to strike the she-wolf when two hands grabbed his. James growled and looked to see who grabbed him.

One was a male that he didn't know. Judging by his familiar smell and strength, he was a half like Gaana. He wore glasses and a long trench coat that covered half his face. His brown hair went slightly below his hair in a dirty blond shaggy style.

The other was Jasper who had finally stopped sending off rage beams.

"You will do well as to not threaten my girlfriend." the boy murmured. James glared at him and curled his upper lip.

"James stop it." Jasper sent a wave of calm and happiness to him. The vampire stood no chance. A goofy smile slid across his face and he allowed himself to be dragged out of the classroom by a calm Jasper.

Jasper dragged James up to the roof of the school and threw him on the ground.

"What is your problem?" Jasper folded his arms. James sat up as Jasper let him have his own feelings. He rubbed his head before taking a deep breath and looking up at Jasper. His face had disappointment all over it.

"Did you just ask me what my problem was?" James growled slowly. Jasper tilted his head to the side and nodded quickly.

"You just had the whole class feeling as if they should cut off everyone's head! Don't you dare ask me what is my problem! You are the one with issues! I know you don't want to hear this but you are crazy. You need to go to an asylum and then therapist before having shock therapy." James shouted as he climbed to his feet.

Jasper folded his arms and rose an eyebrow, "Are you done? I will like to know the logic in your reasoning's." the boy tapped his foot on the ground.

"Well you suck all the love out of everyone and I want to know why. Yeah I know that I mentioned Alice name but that doesn't mean that I know what she did! And you are going to tell me! You're going to tell me why you are such a bitter person!" James had strode over to Jasper. He lightly shook the boy with each exclamation point.

"I have nothing to say." Jasper calmly moved James' hands and made his way to the door to go back inside. Before he knew it, he was tackled on the ground and flipped onto his back. Hard red eyes glared down into his golden ones.

"Tell me what she did to break your heart!" the blond demanded, growling slightly. The younger didn't bother to try and get away. He knew that the blond would just keep coming and coming.

Jasper sighed and reverted his eyes to the other way. The sun was setting, no longer able to make their sparkle. Slowly he looked back at James and opened his marble lips.

"She... she... she killed my lover." he whispered.

~THE END~

dun, dun duuuuuuuuuuunnn! haha! i bet you weren't expecting that were you?! in the nex one its gonna make more sense but i juss had to put a cliffie SOMEWHERE in this story!


	6. Chapter 6

read. enjoy. mentos.

Now that that has been said... Um.. I didn't do spell check and I didn't re-read it either. I just do not feel good and it took me a long time to write this much! So yeah, erm.... if you find any mistakes tell me gently or dont tell me at all. and because all their names start with a J i might have accidently called one J a different J... whatever, just read.

WAIT! i forgot! there is a lemon (sex scene) with too males. Dont start shit with me about it.... or the plot line either. ^^ enjoy

--

"Tell me what she did to break your heart!" the blond demanded, growling slightly. The younger didn't bother to try and get away. He knew that the blond would just keep coming and coming.

Jasper sighed and reverted his eyes to the other way. The sun was setting, no longer able to make their sparkle. Slowly he looked back at James and opened his marble lips.

"She... she... she killed my lover." he whispered. James' mouth fell open and his eyes widened slightly. The dirty blond below him rolled his eyes and pushed the older off his hips. Slowly he stood up and walked to the ledge. With his hands in his pocket he turned and looked James in the eye. The older flinched back, there was so much pain and sadness in those hazel eyes.

"Are you going to come over here or what?" Jasper asked, folding his arms. James nodded and was standing next to the male in a brief second. The two sat down on the ledge and looked out into the rapidly turning into night sky. Jasper sighed one more time before speaking.

~Texas 1861~

**"Mom!" a young adult male burst through the front door of a fairly large house. The sound of running feet echoed in the house. **

**"Jasper Whitlock!" a stronger male voice boomed. Jasper turned just in time to see Jacob come out one of the many rooms. Jasper had to fight back a blush as he stared his friend. It was only like this with Jacob, like a pull towards him that never happened with anyone else. **

**Although others would call Jacob a slave because of his skin color, Jasper couldn't see him that way. The male had always been with him since he was one years old and someone left the crying Native American male on their doorstep. The boy was all but two years old when someone abandoned him on the Whitlock doorstep. **

**They had named him Jacob Black. Jacob because that was what Jasper would have been named if his mother had named him. Black because his eyes and hair were the color of raven wings.**

**Jasper looked his friend up and down. Jacob had grown quite tall over the years, towering over Jasper. He had smooth copper skin and long black hair that went past his shoulder. His dark eyes held laughter and mirth deep within them. His tanned lips pulled back in a good natured grin. He usually had no shirt on and had a very highly defined muscled body. **

_**No! Stop thinking about that! **_**Jasper blushed deeply when his thoughts began to drift into... unwanted regions. **_**You are not like one of those homosexuals! **_**the dirty blond shook his head before smiling at his best friend. He didn't want Jacob to know of his unnatural wanting of his body too. **

**"Jacob!" he shouted and ran to his male friend. He jumped high in the air and laughed as Jacob's warm arms wrapped around his waist and caught him. The white male was much shorter than his friend so he was swept off his feet, surrounded by heat.**

**He loved Jacob's body heat. It was extremely hot and soothing. For years they had thought that there was something wrong with Jacob, but eventually they learned to ignore it. Although he couldn't ignore the smell the darker gave off. He smelled like he lived in a forest, but in a good way. Like fresh rain in the middle of a forest. **

_**Everything about Jacob is so... perfect! **_**Jasper just couldn't shake that one re-echoing thought from his head. It was so true. **

**"So how-?" suddenly Jacob's happy smile fell and his arms let Jasper's feet touch the ground again. Jasper tilted his head in slight confusion before turning around to see his fiance step out of one of the many upstairs doors. **

**"Oh..." Jasper whispered as he watched Alice come down the stairs. Alice was beautiful in every sense of the word. She had long brown hair that she usually kept in a low braid or high bun. She was extremely pale and had full lips. Her blue eyes always shined bright with mirth and mischief. Her cute button nose, curvy figure, and blinding smile always turned head. **

**Right now she wore a long, ankle length purple summer dress. It made her even more beautiful. On top of being beautiful through appearances, Alice was also beautiful on the inside. She didn't have it in her to hurt anything living. She was good natured and laughed at the sillest things. **

**He had been with her long enough to know. You see, a few years ago Jasper's family had made an arranged marriage to Alice's family. The parent's were delighted that they got along and even more so when Jasper seemed to love her right away.**

**It was impossible to not not like Alice. However, nothing is impossible for Jacob Black. Somehow Jacob, his best friend, did NOT like his fiance: friendly, lovable, adorable Alice. Yes, you read correctly; Jacob **_**hated **_**Alice. **

**"So..." Jasper felt the akwardness in the room. He'd always had the ability to evaluate and judge other's emotions. It was a strange gift but it did help at certain moments. And he could most definately feel the hate that was radiating off both of them. Although Alice tried to hide hers with a smile and kiss on the cheek.**

**"Hello Jasper." she smiled and tilted his head down so that they could share an intament display of affection. Her pale lips opened up upon the insistant of a certain tongue. Jasper always loved Alice's unique taste. **_**Nowadays it just doesn't seem to fit anymore.... **_**a voice in the back of his head whispered. Jasper sighed into the kiss and began his mental battle. The kiss **_**did **_**fit, Alice was right for him, and he loved JACOB! **

_**I... I mean Alice... I love ALICE! **_**Jasper frowned. He loved her. He truly did love his future wife. However, when someone broke the kiss by coughing, he couldn't help but feel slightly... relieved? **_**I shouldn't be relieved! **_

**"Yes?" Jasper sighed and turned to see Jacob making a face. It wasn't a very nice face and Jasper was sure that he could see... jelousy deep in Jacob eyes. He shook his head, it was probably nothing.**

**"I was just telling you that Miss Alice's peach coblar was in the window cooling off." Jacob stated before turning on heel and leaving the room. Jasper looked after his friend, his gray eyes worried. **

**"So how was your day Jasper?" Alice asked. Said male turned his head to his future wife and smiled. Remembering his day he wrapped his arms around the slim waist and spun the girl around, making her laugh and wrap her arms around the slightly moist neck. **

**"I'm going to help the teachers down at the school!" he shouted. Alice squealed and hugged her fiancee. Jasper had always liked being around people and he was extremely smart. Plus he was a very calming and patient person. **

**"I'm so happy for you Jasper," the girl gushed, out of breath by the time Jasper placed her on her feet. She stumbled, leaning on Jasper with most of her light weight. **_**She's so cute... **_**he thought looking down into her blue eyes.**

**"Jasper, sweet heart?" another female voice spoke. Said name turned around to see his mother standing there. Mary Witlock was a dignified woman with a straight posture and no nosense way about her. Her long dirty blond hair hung down her back, reaching the waist of her yellow summer dress. **

**She was less strict than his father who stood slightly in front of his mother, his back straigh along with his brown hair. Joseph Witlock was a highly respected merchant that was good at what he did. He knew how to charm people, but it was Jasper's mother who could tell people's feelings like reading a book. **

**"Yes mother?" Jasper straightened his body.**

**"We heard happy shouts and wanted to know what happened." Joseph stated. Jasper's smile increased ten fold as he told his parents the good news. Mary and Joseph smiled and congradulated their son. Before they could continue Jacob walked into the room, balancing four plates of peach coblar.**

**"Jasper, I heard the good news. I'm glad for you," Jacob smiled and handed Mary and Joseph a plate.**

**"Jacob! What did I tell you about not wearing a shirt in the house? There are ladies present," Mary scolded. **

**Jacob smiled at her before gently handing his friend a plate. His upper lip curled up as he slammed down Alice's plate. The brunette glared at him for a moment as the whole table went silent. She glared at the rest of the family for a second. **

**Jasper knew that deep down she wanted them to whip Jacob like normal owners do. However, the Whitlocks were not normal owners. Well they were not normal owners with Jacob. He was like their own brother or child and treated as such. They did not beat him and only treated him slightly harshly (like commanding instead of asking) when others were present.**

**Alice looked around the table one more time before smiling and digging into her dessert. Jasper raised his brow and glanced at Jacob who was silently looking ahead, smirk almost invisible. **

**"I am not that hungry. Good night mother, father, Alice." Jasper said and stood up. His father and mother nodded and turned to Alice to conversate. The girl glanced at her lover for a minute before turning all her attention to her future parents-in-law.**

**~Jasper's room~**

**"What is wrong with you?" Jasper whirled on the dark skinned male that he knew followed him to his room. Jacob paused by the door, leaning on it and refusing to make eye contact with his friend. **

**"You are going to leave me." he whispered. The dirty blond paused and tilted his head. This was not what he expected from the mouth of Jacob black. He expected anger, shouts, or even the temors that Jacob suddenly breaks in on angered occasions. Not the quiet, slightly frightful looking male leaning on his door.**

**"What did you say?" Jasper asked.**

**"You... you are going to leave me." he repeated.**

**"...." **

**"...."**

**"..... explain." Jasper ordered, sitting down on his bed which hardly sunk under his light weight. Jacob sighed and walked to the other side of the room. He sat on large window ledge and clutched one of the pillows to his chest as he stared out in the night. **

**"I know you all think that I don't know why I'm here, but I do know why. My mother was a slave, one of the few Native Americans to actually survive the harsh treatment of being a slave. The owner loved my mother's apperance, seeing as she was unique compared to all his other slaves. She had long brown hair and pale skin for someone of her past. Her deep brown eyes were like mine. But Aro couldn't have my mom with me and her mate around. My grandfather, her dad, had already passed away. His name was Billy. She said that I took after him more than her and dad..." Jacob trailed off and looked over at Jasper. **

**The dirty blond was staring at his friend's full lips move. His deep voice was captavating and had a dark beauty to it. Jasper shook his head as the music stopped. He met the dark eyes of his older friend. **_**His eyes are so unique and special... pretty... no! **_**Jasper shook his head and smiled shyly at his friend. With that smile, he made the boy go further. **

**"Well the man... he got rid of my father, Edward was his name. Aro said that he died in a tragic accident... Aro was such a liar. He only wanted my mother, Bella was her name. She knew this and... to save me from the same fate, she wrapped me in a blanket and pushed me from the carriage as we went down some roads. As I tumbled down the small, muddy hill her fake screams were ringing in my ears. Then she said 'If he had lived I could have given him a home like the one just half a mile back!'" Jacob stopped his tale once again.**

**Jasper knew why; he expected his friend to figure out the rest. And he could. Jacob's a strangely smart person and he knew distance and how to survive. He figured his way to his house and rung the door bell himself. Then he cried from the rain, pain, and lost of his mother. **

**"... Jacob... I will not let Alice drive a wedge in between us..." Jasper stood from his bed and hugged his friend. Jacob's strong arms came around and hugged Jasper's smaller form tightly. They fit right into each other, perfectly. Tears rolled down Jacob's face and landed on Jasper's white shirt. The two barely noticed that the door was open.**

**"Well what do we have here?" a sickly sweet voice spoke. The two lifted their heads to see a tall, thin blond standing in the doorway. Her hazel eyes bore right into the two, especially into Jacob. The male felt a growl coming from his friend and the hate in the room tripled as Alice stepped around the blond known as Esme. **

**Esme was Alice's mother. For some reason no matter when or where Jasper sees the blond, she always looked like the same stunning beauty. And she had the strangest, sweetest smell to her. However she wasn't very nice towards Jacob. Well on the outside she was the nicest person, but she always sent the darker glares out the corner of her eyes.**

**"Jasper, whats going on?" Alice asked, her high voice doubting. Jasper dropped his arms from Jacob's body and moved out of his grasp to hug Alice softly.**

**"Nothing. Jacob was just telling me that he was having some problems with coping to the thought of new people in the house," Jasper laid a gentle kiss on Alice's cheek. The brunette smiled and nodded, turning to leave the room. **

**"Good night love," Jasper called out, happy to see the female wave and smile at him. Esme turned around and smiled at the two males before disappearing into a room with her daughter. **

**"Night Jasper." Jacob said suddenly, stood and left. As his door was closed and he blew out his lantern, he whispered the words back to Jacob.**

**~Week later~**

**"Lucy read this." the dirty blond ordered, smiling gently at the only female in the class room. He handed her a small, tattered book that has a picture of a small cat on the first page. The pig tailed girl squinted her green eyes and carefully read out each word.**

**"The... cat... is... small." she whispered out, smiling when Jasper smiled and nodded. The male was about to write something on the rather small chalkboard but then he noticed the time from the large grand oak clock. **

**"Sorry, you all have to get home for supper!" Jasper called. The children all burst into smiles as they jumped from their seats and ran out the door in a flash. The male smiled to himself and began to clean the small room, picking up papers and chalk. Of course he could have a slave do it for him, but he always thought that if he could do it himself, then so be it.**

**"AH!" Jasper shouted as he bumped into another, taller body. Whitlock turned to see Jacob, snickering down at him. With a blush on his face he pushed the older out of his way. He ignored his friend's horrible attempts to hide his laughter. **

**"Don't be upset Jasper!" Jacob shouted and ran to his friend who had pulled out a book by now. **

**"Why would you think that I'm upset?" Jasper spoke through clenched teeth. He was angry but rather burn in hell before he'd admit it. He didn't like it when Jacob crept up on him in his silent as a shadow fashion. It scared him and he didn't like to be startled... not one bit.**

**"Well for one you are trying to burn holes through your Frankenstein book. Two-" Jacob's mouth fell open and he slapped his hands over his full lips. Jasper paused for a second, confused as to why his friend had stopped speaking. **

**As he thought about it, realization dawned on him. Jacob had just said the name of his book... without hesitation. The Whitlocks may not abuse their slaves and let Jacob do close to whatever he wanted, but they would NEVER educate him. Not only was that against the law, but it was strange too.**

**"Ja-" he was cut off as a pair of soft lips crashed down on his own. For a moment he sat there frozen. Then his brain clicked. He was kissing his friend, Jacob. His male friend, Jacob... his slave friend, Jacob. Now that his mind had that in count, he began to notice other things. The thick tongue inside his mouth reminded him of fresh, wild berries. Jacob's smell was like fresh rain water and it was clouding his mind. Luckily, his body needed air.**

**The two stood there panting. Jasper's face was tinted light pink as he brought his hand up to touch his swollen lips. **_**That felt so good... but... no! I... I love Alice! **_**the dirty blond shook his head and sat far back into the wooden chair. **

**"Jasper... I'm sorry. It happened suddenly, I didn't mean it! Its just that... well... you're my mate." the darkly tanned male mumbled lowly. Jasper, still in his shock, just blinked at him. His mind was like a filled sponge, desprately trying to take more information but unable to do so. **

**Over the next hour Jacob explained his heirtage that he got from his grandfather, Billy. With each word Jasper began to think that his friend had lost all his marbles and would never find them again. **

**"I can prove it!" Jacob could see that his friend just wanted to run and have a doctor look at his colored friend. **

**The shorter nodded slightly and watched as his friend's body began to shake very hard. The temors went all throught the tanned body. Suddenly Jacob's clothes burst off him and instead of the handsome male he knew, there stood a horse size wolf. Right in front of him. **

**The wolf was large with thick fur and dark eyes that were clearly human. Jasper had the feeling that he should be panicking and wondering what he should do. But, for some reason, he knew what his friend was. **

**"... you are a werewolf..." Jasper nodded and smiled. The wolf's head tilted to the side and a slight whine escaped his throat. The dirty blond could tell the animal was concerned for him. Five seconds later, he learned why. **

**Jasper's world suddenly went black, but not before strong arms wrapped around his waist. **

**~Little while later~**

**"Mmng!" Jasper groaned and held his head. He had a strong headache and he had a feeling that if he opened his eyes it would double in pain. Silently he tried to gather his thoughts. Perhaps it would make him feel better. **

_**School ended. I sent the children home. Jacob came. He read. He kissed me. I enjoyed it.... this isn't making me feel better... I should open my eyes. **_**And so he did. Only he wished that he hadn't. Dark, chocolate eyes were centimeters from his own. Jasper's mind went blank for a second as he observed his surroundings. **

**He was on a bed that wasn't his own. The sheets were soft against his warm skin. There was a soft pillow under his head. Jacob was a paper width from him, his naked chest pressed against Jasper's equally naked chest. There felt like a hard snake was in between them, since Jasper's legs were spread with the older in between. He wasn't wearing pants either. And-**

**Wait...**

**Did he just said Jacob's **_**naked **_**chest was pressed into him. And Jacob was in **_**between **_**his **_**bare legs**_**... Then that meant that the snake... wasn't... a snake.**

**Jasper allowed his gray eyes travel down the strong body of his friend to look in between them. Yup, he was correct. And what a big snake it was. **_**Why am I taking this all so calmly? **_**Jasper pondered as a large smile appeared on the slave's lips. He felt a blush go across his face at his previous comment on Jacob... anatomy.**

**"You are awake!" Jacob shouted. Jasper nodded slowly, his lips still closed. **_**Again... why aren't I running in panic and calling Jacob a monster? Yes I can feel that Jacob is nice and he's not a danger to anyone... but... why should I not be running? He's a werewolf! **_**he pondered as Jacob rambled.**

**While Jacob was rambling about something, Jasper was off in his own world, trying to think of something to say. Finally he did. Although it wasn't what he hoped it would be. **

**"You are naked in between my legs." he stated. Jacob stopped in midsentence and looked down. He blinked several times before looking back at his younger friend.**

**"Yes... yes I am. Well as I was saying..." and he continued on about a time that he had went into the forest and thought about somethings and he suddenly turned into a wolf from his anger of that thought. **

**"And I don't have on any clothes either." he stated another obvious statement. He looked up at Jacob and noticed, for the first time, that the long black hair was wet. It didn't drip down but it was obvious that he had been wet sometime ago. **

**"No Jasper... you don't have any clothes on. Which reminds me." Jacob slammed his head down, his lips covering Jasper's in seconds. The youger felt his body heaten up and a blush go over his face as his pale hands pushed on Jacob's shoulders. **

**He found that the man above him was physically strong. Besides he didn't really want to push Jacob away. He wanted to melt into him, their bodies lined perfectly. Jasper couldn't help the tiny whine he made when Jacob did pull away, desprate for air. The small cabin was silent except for their panting.**

**"You know... you are taking this all so calmly... are you really that infatuated?" he never knew that Jacob had such an advance vocabulary. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around the taller's shoulders.**

**"I think I might be in some strange denail. It doesn't matter because its working." Jasper stated and pulled Jacob down again. The kiss was filled with power and lust and passion. Jacob broke away a little too early for Jasper's taste. Before he could protest, Jacob had moved down to his chest. Whitlock gasped and arched his back at the feeling of Jacob's tongue on his erect nipple. The darker male nipped and sucked, pulling on the pink bud. **

**"Jacob... ngh.. please, I need you." the words seemed just right and perfect at the moment. His body was hot and only Jacob could cool it down. Jacob chuckled around the second pink pebble. Discreetly he spread Jasper's legs even more and silently positioned his lightly moist with pre-cum memeber to Jasper's moist opening. **

**"Ah!" Jasper cried out and tried to jerk away from the hot, prodding rod. This is where Jacob's strength came into play; only this time it was used to hold down the whimpering younger. **

**"Ssh... its going to be alright." Jacob placed soft kisses along Jasper's forehead and cheeks. Jasper whimpered again and nodded, tears at the edge of his eyes, making the gray orbs even larger. **

**That cute face made Jacob lose control. With a slightly dominate growl, he gripped Jasper's legs in a firm way and bucked his hips hard. He was inside all the way to the hilt. Jasper's tightness was clinging to his member with a vice grip.**

**"AAAAHHH!" Jasper screamed at the burning pain throbbing through his rectum. He arched his back and hooked his legs onto Jacob's broad waist, accidently pushing him even deeper. **

**"I'm sorry love." the older kissed the dirty blond on the lips and slipped his hand in between them and grabbed Jasper's member in a firm grip. Slowly he began to pump Jasper's length and grind his hips at the same speed. Double friction felt extremely good.**

**"J-Jacob... faster?" Jasper whispered. Jacob looked down and observed Jasper's face. It was contorted with pleasure-pain, his cheeks were red, tears falling from his eyes, light drool came from the corner of his mouth, and his gray eyes were misted with lust. **

**He was his perfect love.**

**He was his perfect.**

**He was **_**his**_**!**

**Jacob began to thrust faster, aiming his hips at different angles. Before Jasper could ask what his mate was looking for, overwhelming pleasure surrounded him. He gasped and moaned, finally bringing his hips to meet up with Jacob's rapidly increasing thrusts. **

**The brown cabin was filled with moans, pants, whimpers, and everything between. Jasper was filled to the brim with pleasure and his stomach was starting to tightened and heat was pooling around him.**

**"Ja-JACOB!" Jasper screamed at the top of his lungs as he came on their chests. **

**"Jasper!" Jacob followed not too soon later. His seed coated the inside of Jasper's body in a warm load. The slave collasped, panting harshly into Jasper's ear. **

**"That was..." Jasper couldn't finish his sentence as he stared up at the cabin's ceiling, floating on an orgasm cloud.**

**"The best." Jacob whispered and rolled off the smaller. He pulled out and guided Jasper to lay against his chest. **_**Fitting like a puzzel piece. **_**Jasper thought before drifting off to sleep.**

**Neither of them were aware of the two pair of eyes staring into the window. One clouded with angry tears, the other glowing gold with evil intent. **

**~One week later~**

**"What do you mean Alice ran away?" Jasper asked, sitting on the couch next to Jacob. The male was trying hard to not smile and focused his thoughts on looking at the wall. But Jasper could feel his mirth radiating off him.**

**"She left a note. It says: **_**Dear Mary Whitlock... I know that you will be the first one to find this... I just want you all to know that I'm fine and with my mother. I just can't live in a house where people treat your slaves like friends and lovers! Goodbye and tell your swine of a son that I will be back with revenge! Just you wait!**_**" Jasper stood up and took the letter from his mother.**

**It looked just like she read it out loud. The writing became savage and crooked as the words started to get the ending until it looked like she was stabbing the innocent paper. **

**"How did you find this?" Jacob asked suddenly. Mary looked up, her eyes covered in tears. She truly did like Alice and now she was gone, with harsh words at that. If her husband was here he'd have threw a fit at Alice's behavior.**

**"I went into her room. She had borrowed my diamond necklace just two days ago. I was going to get it back and it was sitting on her bed.... why would she leave?" The female shook her head. Jasper gulped and looked at Jacob. They hadn't breathed a word of their mating or Jacob's werewolf-ness. **

**"Mrs. Whitlock, I'm sure that she will be fine." Jacob comforted the female. The woman smiled over at him. Although she liked Alice, she loved Jacob like her own son. Nothing could ever break them apart.**

**~Two years later~**

**"Where is he?" Jasper whispered, glancing at the clock on the wall. School had ended ten minutes ago and he was done grading the papers of his ten students. **

**He was still working at the school and Alice had yet to return. However there had been serveral tries on Jasper's life. Everyone kept saying that it was just because they were in the middle of a war and people thought they were slave lovers (which they were not that anyone else had to know).**

**Jacob didn't like the sound of it and, under the guise of protecting his 'master', he know picked Jasper up from school. Besides, this was great opprutinity to talk and embrace each other. With the war in full bloom it was harder and harder to be a slave and walk outside without someone harrassing you about if you were free or not. You'd pratically had to have a collar on before anyone believed you had a master.**

_**Idiots... **_**Jasper sighed and shook his head. Swiftly he gathered his things and turned off the lantern. He didn't really need it but the setting sun was making it slightly harder to see the sloppy writings of the newbies of his class. **

**"Fresh air." Jasper took a deep breath and made his way to his home. He glanced around him, for some reason it felt as if someone was following him. **_**Short cut! **_**the dirty blond thought before breaking into a fast run through a nearby, rare set of trees. It was next to his home and only five minutes instead of the ten going around the large trees. **

**"Same stupid Jasper." a female voice chuckled. A very familiar voice. Jasper turned his head only to meet glowing red eyes and a perfect pale face. Jasper knew that if he wasn't imprinted with Jacob, he would have probably fallen in love with that perfection. Luckily he was, so he kept running.**

**"Don't you have any manners? Don't run from a female!" the bell like voice screamed and the pale foot came out and kicked him in the small of his back. Jasper saw the attack out of the corner of his eye and the female really did just tapped him; but he went flying.**

**The dirty blond cried out in pain as he body flew into the clearing and skidded over the lake. She had kicked him so hard that he went across the river and landed on the edge, covered in the water and mud. The bone from his right leg was sticking out, causing pain to resound throughout his brain. **_**I'm lucky I can even breath! **_**Jasper thought. He moved his leg slightly, hissing at the pain.**

**"Oooh Jaaassspppeeer!" Esme whispered. Jasper looked up from his painful position on the ground to see Esme standing next to Alice, smiling evilly. Alice was shaking with her fist clenched. She was obviously angry even though her prey was on the ground. Her eyes were blood red and her expression, though beautiful, was contorted with rage.**

**"Alice? What-" he was cut off by the bell like laugh of his old love.**

**"What happened to me? I found you with that oaf in bed... that oaf who is a man." she answered as if she predicted his exact words.**

**"Ah, here's the beast right now." Alice chuckled. Just as she said it Jacob burst through the trees. He must have smell Jasper's blood. He was by his mate's side in less than two seconds. **

**"Are you alright?" Jacob murmured, taking in the blood, bone, and the pained expression on the younger's face. His body began to tremble with anger and he was going to phase soon. **

**"Be careful." Jasper whispered. Jacob leaned down and shhared a reassuring peck to the lips.**

**"So sweet." Alice new voice was deadly close. Suddenly warm blood was covering Jasper's face. Jacob looked down to see a pale, blood covered hand going through his stomach. **

**"NOOO!!!" Jasper shouted as the girl giggled and threw the larger off her hand. Jacob hit a tree and slid down, his blood pouring around him. The dirty blond felt his head squeeze painfully tight at the sight of his wounded lover.**

**"Okay... that hurt." Jacob spoke. Jasper couldn't believe his eyes. The fatal wound closed itself and Jacob's body vibrated for a moment. One second later a large wolf stood there, growling. Esme gave a haughty laugh and rushed forward.**

**"Mother NO!" Alice shouted too late. **_**She knew that was going to happen! She's a gifted vampire **_**Jasper realized as Jacob lauched forward, claws and teeth out. There was a flurry of movement and suddenly pieces of marble like skin, teeth, and Esme's head were rolling on the ground. **

**"Okay... that hurt even more." Jacob turned human, holding his jaw. He opened his mouth and Jasper was amazed to see missing teeth growing back in strong and bold. **

**"You over sized mutt! You are going to burn in the firey pits of hell for that!" Alice roared. Jacob smirked and glanced at Jasper who was trying not to black out from blood losage. **

**"I'll be right there.... I have to take care of this over grown leech." he muttered and turned into a wolf. Alice smirked and her red eyes locked with Jasper's. He had a feeling that this was not going to end well.**

**"Keep your eyes open." she whispered. **

~Prensent day~

James' eyes widened as the younger stopped speaking. This was the saddest thing that he had ever heard in his life and a part of him didn't want to know what happened next. But his curiosity got the best of him.

"What happened after?" the blond asked. Jasper closed his eyes painfully, his lips trembling as he recalled those moments.

"Everyone of Jacob's moves were predicted. She hit him, breaking a few of his ribs... then... then she grabbed him by his neck and... bit him. Her vemon went into him. He fell to the ground, screaming and cursing."

Jasper took a shuddering breath mainly out of habit. He remembered how his lover's eyes rolled into the back of his head. How sweat gleamed off his perfect copper skin. How tears rolled down his strangely pale face. How he suddenly let out one more scream then died.

"I tried to go to him but I was in so much pain. Alice she started to laugh and then she grabbed me by my neck and ran us back to my house... well... what would have been my house. It was burnt to the ground and my parents were dead on the dirt ground." right then he wished he was human again. He wanted so badly to cry and sob and chock on his own spit. But he wasn't allowed that small comfort.

However he was allowed to feel James pull him against his chest and hug him. He understood why Jasper hated love so much. He didn't even want to know who had turned Jasper, it would only make him even more sad. _All those terrible things... _

"Jasper... I'm sorry. But I'm not Jacob or Alice. I will love you and never let go... not even in death." James whispered and looked deep into the hazel, vampire eyes. Jasper felt as if a burden had been lifted off of his body. Telling what had happened seemed to help.

_"Live and have fun..." _Jacob's voice laughed a throaty tune. Jasper smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"So fucking sweet." a female's voice ruined the mood. Jasper knew that if he were normal, his blood would have ran cold. His hair would have went white and he would have fainted. However, he didn't do any of these things. He merely turned his head, his perfect eyes unbelieving in what he was looking at.

"Alice."

~The End~

omfg! what the fuck!? that was long as hell! my head hurts and i've been up for a long time. i've been writing this chapter since my last update. i hope you liked it. this was meant to be two chapters but i didn't really feel like doing that! also, i passed history with flying colors but that doesn't mean that i'm any good at it. some things may be historically wacky, but i'm sure you knew that

well until the last chapter (i swear to god its next) see ya and good bye!!!

P.S i know of everyone's past. i juss had to change a couple of things.

P.S.S lets pretend that Alice left him at his house for dead, someone found him, and he joined the war. then that chick... Maria right... well then she turned him.

didn't feel like putting it in the story... BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

There is a lot of describing at first. I don't know why I went overboard with it but... yeah. Don't get mad over the random pairing that I just so happen to put in there.... and don't cry too much tht this is almost the end!!!!!!!

Oh yeah and... plz... PLZ don't bitch at how I made the characters act/think/feel. creative suggestions are okay; all out bitching will get you nothing but my laughter. And just imagine an evil cackle as my laughter. It's really funny and disturbing at most moments.

Now enjoy!!!

-------

"So fucking sweet." a female's voice ruined the mood. Jasper knew that if he were normal, his blood would have ran cold. His hair would have went white and he would have fainted. However, he didn't do any of these things. He merely turned his head, his perfect eyes unbelieving in what he was looking at.

"Alice."

Jasper couldn't believe his eyes. Right there, about thirty feet, stood Alice. He didn't want her to be there. He wanted her to be in Texas or Africa for all he really cared. As long as it was somewhere extremely far from himself.

However, the dark brown haired female wasn't in any of those place. She was right here in front of him. Jasper wondered briefly on how she had even found him in the first place. He was sure that he covered his trail throughout the years; besides what was the point of tracking him down after so many years?

Alice didn't look any different than what he remembered. Except for her clothes. She wore tight jeans and a tight, sleeveless shirt. Her long brown hair had been cut off and flipped in the back, giving her the look of an devilish imps.

Her red eyes had died down somewhat but there was still a hint red. She was probably going on and off with killing humans. Her small, bloodless lips were not smiling like they were made to do. Instead they were twisted into a harsh sneer that took away from her vampire and natural beauty.

To add to the sting of being here in the first place, the female was packing friends. To her right was a woman with long blond hair and glaring hazel eyes. Her pale arms were folded over her chest and she looked very cocky and hateful. Jasper knew her as Rosalie. The blond was wearing a blood red dress that moved with the slight wind. Jasper had only met Rosalie twice in his life.

The blond was Alice's older sister. She never liked him very much and now she practically _hated _him with a fiery passion. When they had first met she had tried to beat him with a fire poker, her hazel eyes glinting dangerously. He didn't recall as to why, but it was still... she wasn't a nice vampire. On Rosalie's side was a man.

He had to be her husband, Emmett. He had his brown hair shaved into a buzz cut and his muscles nearly ripped the shirt he was wearing. The man was huge, competetive, but usually he was friendly. Right now he was glaring his hazel eyes as hard as he possibly could.

On Alice's other side there was another female. She had long brick colored hair and muddy, red eyes that matched James' to a T. Actually she was giving Jasper's new boyfriend a dirty look right now. Jasper could fell the hostility and anger radiating off her skin! Obviously the two knew each other. And whatever the blond did to her, she was awfully sore about.

_This grudge is very old... the know each other... hm.... There is one more guy behind these three... a female... two dangerous newborns.... Maybe I have two gifts. One is the emotion control. The other has to be taking everything in stride. I mean, first Jacob and now I'm not even panicking. Here I am looking at one... two.... eight vampires all looking to rip me in shreds and bury my body before I can reconnect. _Jasper thought in a very distant part of his mind.

In a more focused part he recognized Carlisle, Alice's father. He was a skilled doctor. Jasper hadn't seen him since the Civil War started but he looked the same as he remembered... though the glare was throwing everything off.

_Did I expect a hug and kiss from the man? I screwed his daughter over for a werewolf! A sexy werewolf. Plus I'm going to probably have to kill her so she doesn't try to kill my new... sexy boyfriend. New really, REALLY sexy boyfriend. Why am I thinking so calmly!? _Jasper had to remind himself harshly that he was about to die at any moment so this wasn't the time to develop ADD.

Meanwhile James had craned his neck slightly to see another female, much younger than the rest. She didn't look like she wanted to be there at all, and yet there she stood. She appeared to be the average teenager, but she smelled a little older than she appeared. She had been around for thirty years rather the seventeen she looked. She also smelled a little like Gaana... she was a half?

James and Jasper shuddered when they locked eyes with the crazed looking newborns in the back. They both looked ready to jump them at any moment. One was female, turned at... fourteen maybe. The other was a boy and looked to be the girl's brother. He was probably seventeen when he was turned.

Those two had been recently made, mabye last week. Which wasn't too good. The newborns were strong and hyped up on human blood. James wondered how many people they had killed already._ We are out numbered... I can't believe that we are also outgunned. She's a fucking fortune cookie and those steroid newborns are not helping the matters and more. _James climbed to his feet. He bent his back and stretched.

"It's now or never... time to face the vampires." James helped Jasper to his feet, standing slightly in front of him. Jasper was touched by the fact that his new lover was going to try to protect him. However, now wasn't the time for Jasper to be the damsel in distress.

Alice could see the future change each time he discarded an idea and came up idea. Some of them started out hitting her first... she didn't like that one. Sometimes he'd hit her, ripping into her marble skin. Other times he'd miss and accidently hit the person behind her- the half breed.

Some of his plans started with hitting the newborns... hm... that one wasn't so bad. But he'd have to wait if they were to win without anyone on their side getting hurt. Then again... wasn't war about people getting hurt?

"You want introductions?" Alice's bell voice didn't distract anyone from her malice. Her left eye twitched as James folded his arms and smirked at her. He was so fucking cocky and that wasn't what she wanted right now. She wanted crazy, blood curdling terror.

"No one matters to me.... but Hello Victoria. I was getting so used to not seeing you! So happy about it... and yet here you are. After twenty long years, you are standing here, ruining my happy feeling." the words were directed at the redhead female. She was almost holding hands with Alice. The now named 'Victoria' rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird. She stepped a bit closer to Alice while James muttered, 'So mature Vicky.'

Was it possible to immediately hate someone just because your new boyfriend knew said someone? If it wasn't then Jasper was special. He already hated this Victoria. James had just called her by a nickname- common though it was- it still bit at Jasper. _Who says that vamps don't get attached too easily? I'm way to sensative. _Jasper thought, smiling slightly. Then his mind went off to ripping off Vicky's head first.

"This is why I'm back." Victoria stated suddenly, grabbing Alice by the face and roughly crashing their lips together. The two females shared a passionate kiss, Alice's hand immediately going up Vicky's shirt.

Jasper was slightly surprised for a moment before not caring the next. If he could switch teams then why couldn't she?

Then again... watching them kiss was just plain disturbing. They looked like they were trying to each the others face off. Then after they were done eating they were going to molest each other on the ground. Even Carlise was looking away.

The relunctant girl there seemed to be agreeing with the disturbing theory.

"Mom... stop that." the girl whispered, a light blush going across her cheeks. The male newborn stiffened and lurched towards her- only to be cut off by Alice powerful glare. Jasper knew that they were about a paper cut away from biting the brunette.

Now that Jasper was thinking on it... did that girl just call Alice 'mom'? _A vampire cannot get pregnant.... unless... was Alice pregant the night she was turned? Then again the baby still wouldn't have been a half breed... unless.... _

"You cheated on me didn't you!?" the dirty blond shouted, slightly shocked. He knew that he was being a bit hypocritical but he had a liable reason for cheating. He and Jacob were destined. They were mates for god's sake! Alice turned from Victoria and curled her upper lip up at her ex-lover. She folded her arms and couldn't conceal her angry and guilty vibes... she had cheated on him.

"Don't give me that! If you hadn't been with that mangry mutt then I wouldn't have had sex with the first man to cross my path. My mother thought it hilarious to find that I was pregnant- her name is Renesmee- with a vampire's baby. That's another reason I should kill you! Your stupid slave dog killed my mom."

"And my wife." Carlise spoke up for the first time. The long haired blond stood besides Jasper, deadly silent. Jasper could tell that he was thinking hard. _This just doesn't make sense... None of it! Jasper and I are about to die for... no reason. This chick is crazy. She's fighting because Jasper is gay... that or because he cheated on her. Not that she didn't cheat too! Plus she is just as gay! _

James shook his head. She wasn't fighting for her mother. The woman took a chance to attack and failed... horribly. Besides Alice killed his mate AND his parents! Really it should be Jasper going after her, not the other way around. It should be him with an army. Him ready to kill this crazy bi-

"Damn." Alice abruptly sounded distressed. Everyone followed the powerful glare to the roof top door. Unnecessary breaths were being held as they stared at the metal barrier. Alice's pale hand reached forward as if to push the door close... just before kicked it off its hinges.

Victoria twisted her body out of the way as he door nearly smacked her backwards. Instead the female newborn reached forward and her arm went through. She shook the metal off and threw it to the side, hitting Renesemee in the face.

In the darkness of the doorway stood someone James had never been so damn happy to see! He was now mentally taking back every hateful thing he had ever though or said to the girl, happy that she was here to save their asses!

"Boys? I know that you aren't starting the party without me... right?" a petite redhead female giggled. Jasper smiled, relived to see the black wearing female. His pale hand came out and waved for all its worth.

Gaana grinned and strode in, dragging Kayla with her. Holding the grumbling she-wolf was Shawn (her boyfriend). Behind them two was a dark skinned male that was sort of short. He had soft eyes and a good natured smile on his face. The four of them made their way besides Jasper and James, facing their opponents.

_Even if we are a little uneven... we have a greater chance. _James thought. The roof was silent and everything was still. Not even a stray owl dared to hoot. Tension was rolling through the air- nearly chocking Jasper.

No oen noticed the evil look on the unnamed black boy. He saddled up to Gaana and held her hand gently. Then he 'accidently' gripped it too hard. Her blood came out of her five pointed wound.

"Benjamin, what the hell!?" the redhead glared, pulling back. Her blood tainted the air, smelling quite human and inviting. She licked the blood, her wound closing at the same time. The now named Benjamin chuckled and glanced over at the newborns. Jasper had followed his gaze and saw that they were both twitching horribly.

It was then perfectly clear that he was egging on the newbies. Gaana smirked and casually scratched her arm, letting her blood once again to sink in the air. Jame was sure he hear her mutter something close to 'come get me bitches!'

Alice's face twisted to hot fury as the newbies took off running. They were faster than Jasper remembered newborns to be, but that hardly mattered at the moment! A large sphere of water had suddenly caught the two.

"Got you..." Benjamin whispered, holding his hands upwards. Jasper decided to be amazed later at such show of power, everythign was in motion and only cate could predict the outcome.

"Blond bitch!" ((my bad Rosie lovers)) Gaana screamed, launching towards Rosalie. The female was tackled down with a loud shriek, her fangs bared and glinting in the moonlight. Her sharp nails came out and swiped at the redhead. Said girl jumped back and arched to avoided being torn to shreds.

She kicked out, only to have her foot caught by Emmett. The muscled pack man spun his body once, her in tote. Then he smirked and let go, letting her light body fly through the air. Kayla ran and quickly placed her body between the ledge and Gaana's body. She caught the redhead with a slight grunt. Gaana noticed that her body was starting to quiver. She grinned in the most feral way at the two vampires.

Rosalie smirked, standing besides her lover. Gaana cracked her neck and stood next to her newly devolped friend.

"I've got you... wuss." Kayla shouted, her voice filled with crazy joy. Emmett snarled and took off. Kayla let out a howl and burst from her clothes. In her place was a light brown, huge wolf that rushed foward. Rosalie tried to stop her from hitting her husband but Gaana was faster, hitting the blond in her face.

"Don't forget about me." she stated too sweetly.

~To Benjamin~

The black male looked at the two vampires he was holding captive. He didn't want to hurt or murder anyone-- it wasn't right. They were struggling in his sphere but not dying. It was impossible for a vampire to drown. No you had to chop them up and then burn their body pieces!

Benjamin glanced at the water ball and noticed the female... she was concetrating on him. Benjamin had a feeling that she was about to do something extremely dan-

"AIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Benjamin screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell to his knees, holding his head. It felt as if it were exploding with the worst pain in the world. This was beyond anything that he had ever exprianced. It was like a nail being shoved into his brain over and over. He was scared that if he let go of his head, his brains would fall all over the place.

His entire body felt like it was on fire. This was worst than the venom that entered his heart not too long ago. The chocolate brown hand went out, releasing the two vampires. He would have been able to concentrate on that and besides, that was taking energy. His body withered on the ground in pain.

One part of hiis mind was trying to attack out, setting something on fire. It was the girl that was doing this to him anyway, wasn't it. Said girl landed on her feet, smirking triumphantly. She flipped back her soaking blond hiar. The brown haired male placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to tear his arm off, Jane." the male stated, climbing to his feet. He had landed on his butt and didn't really like it. Taking it out on the African male seemed to be the best.

"But I'm the one who brought him down, Alec!" Jane snarled, her red eyes gleaming. Alec thought for a bit before shrugging. He didn't like arguing with his sister. Besides, there was no blood involved. There was no need to fight.

Jane grinned and stepped foward, ready to sink her nails into the marble skin. Before she could a black boot hit her in the face. The little teenager stumbled back a few inches and growled at the newcomer. This one was a tall female with pale skin and bleach blond hair. She was crouching on her heels and her fangs gleamed dangerously as she glared at Jane.

"Hello, I'm Kate and I'm going to kick your ass." she announced. She quickly helped the still shaking Benjamin to his feet and faced the newborns. They scoffed and slid into battle stances, ready to fight. This was going to be hard on everyone's part.

~Carlise~

The doctor was facing Shawn with little caution. He was small and didn't seem to have any abilities. The boy looked him up and down and tilted his head. Carlise wasn't sure but he thought that he spotted a small grin. The boy took off his glasses to reveal bright hazel eyes.

"What are you waiting for doctor?" Shawn stated in a taunting voice. For some reason that made Carlise angry as hell! He rushed forward, claws and fangs extended. Shawn went forward too and the two met in the middle.

~Jasper~

He didn't know who he wanted to kill more. Alice or Victoria. Him and James faced the two females. _Shit, shit, shit! Who should I hit first? Oh who cares!? _the dirty blond mentally cursed at himself. He wanted to go after them both but somehow knew that he didn't stand a chance.

Selfishly he wanted to whoop Victoria side to side because of her history with James. Instinctively he wanted to murder his ex-lover for all the wrongs she committed. She had to do something horrible to James to get him to run from her for twenty years.

James on the other hand was ready to get both of them. He actually had several plans. He'd either attack Alice... attack Alice... or throw Jasper off the roof so he could attack Alice. He wanted to kill this vampire once and for all. The things she did to Jasper were so.... okay his mind was made up.

"Are you so dumb?" Alice snarled as she easily dodged the oncoming fist. With lightening speed the girl jumped back and kicked out, effectively knocking James a few feet through the air.

Jasper didn't have enough time to check on his new love as Victoria was suddenly in his own face. Victoria punched him in the chest hard enough to break a man's spine, but Jasper wasn't that man. He bent backwards into the punch, his hands touching the ground. He was glad for his flexibility for once.

Victoria snarled and dropped down in a spinning kick, knocking his hands from under his body. The male tipped and fell hard on the roof. The red haired woman brought her hand down as hard as she could, ready to punch a whole in his face.

But James intervened. He punched the ground hard enough for it to crack and a piece to hit the redhead in the face. Alice hissed and kicked the male in the ribs, making his land harshly on the ground and roll a bit. The long haired male rolled swiftly to the side, avoiding Victoria's claw. She had landed near him after Jasper managed to toss her.

Jasper jumped to his feet and kicked out at Alice- turning his back to Victoria. Alice twisted her body to avoid James' attack. _Quick fortune cookie! _James thought, ready to try again. That wasn't going to work out.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Vicky shouted, launching herself at James. The blond didn't have time to protect himself. He was going to have his head served on a silver pla-

"Don't attack my lover!" Jasper had a good grip on the red locks as he pulled the female away from James. He twisted his hand in more and spun Victoria's body around. He kenw it wouldn't cause her too much pain. Suddenly her hair gave away and a big chunk was left in his hand. Victoria slowly raised a hand to her head and felt the bald spot.

The pale lips twisted in horror. She gazed at the smirking Jasper. He was holding her red locks like they were a trophy. _Oh it is so on..._ she growled mentally. Jasper found himself thinking the same thing. For once, in the ten minutes they knew each other, they were agreeing.

* * *

There was a full blown war happening for all the stars and moon to see. Screams, battle cries, and something that sounded like boulders colliding sounded in the night air. Half breeds blood, hair, and marble like skin went everywhere. The only ones that were feeling any pain were the half vampires and werewolf. But it was just as bad for the real vampire.

Benjamin had never felt so much adrenaline inside his body. He knew that if he were alive then his heart would have pounded in his chest as hard as it could. He felt his stomach twist as his body was melted into darkness and numbness. He couldn't scream or move and it wasn't making him feel any better. He knew, somewhere in this darkness, that he was in Alec's trap.

That didn't help with anything. That actually made it worse. The brown skinned male struggled and shouted, all silently, inside his mind. Blindly he thought something that he usually did when ever he wanted to use his fire. _Come on!_ Benjamin screamed mentally. He breathed in and out and then-

"AHHHHHH!" a voice screamed and suddenly Benjamin could see and he was okay with the sight before him. Standing there was Alec, screaming as his body burned. His marble skin singed at the edges and his face seem to melt. Benjamin turned his face away and made the fire even bigger. He didn't care that Jane was shouting out curses as she knocked Kate away from her.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" the china like female shouted as her brother crumbled to the ground, his voice still screaming. The small vampire girl didn't make it to Benjamin before a hand landed on her should and sent a shock of electricity through her system. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her mouth fell open.

She sent out a bolt of mind pain towards Kate and luckily hit her mark. Kate fell to the ground screaming in pain. This was the first time in a long time that Kate felt actual pain. This was almost like the days it took her to turn into a vampire. The fire going through her body as he heart stopped beating and submitted to the poison. But this was worst. It had to be.

The blond's body arched up and she barely felt as Jane hooked an arm around her neck and sneered at an angry Benjamin. He was also confused. He wanted to kill the angel look a like! But she was near Kate, way to close for him to do a guess and check.

"Try to light me and you'll take her with me." the girl hissed, her red eyes glaring and fangs poised to rip out the pale jugular without a second thought. Benjamin felt his unneeded breath shudder to a stop... what was he gonna do?

~Geena and Kayla~

"Fuck!" the werewolf female had phased back and was leaning against a flat surface. She was tired of rushing blindly because it wasn't working and she was getting slapped backwards each time. Her jaw had healed for the fifth time and that huge vampire looked like he was going to break it off this time.

Emmett smirked and pounced on his feet, ready to hit the naked girl again. She was completely exhausted and vulnerable with a capital V. He ran quickly to the naked girl and gripped her by the throat, holding her in the air.

The darkly tanned female didn't even have the anger to morph at this point. _Shit, shit, shit! _Kayla thought, squirming in the man's hand. Emmett smirked for a moment, admiring the fact that he was going to win. Then he lowered his fangs to her neck.

"That would be a bad mistake." a certain redhead's voice rung over the still raging war. Emmett looked up to see Rosalie stuck in a strange twist with Gaana. Her legs were tangled with other pale legs in a way that she couldn't move it without breaking it in half. Her arm was behind her head and Gaana's fangs laid against her ivory neck, ready to rip it out at any moment.

_NO! _the brown haired man thought as he whirled around, fangs still poised to inject Kayla with vampire posion. Gaana felt her own body tense up. For a moment she wondered if the brunette thought she was bluffing about killing his lover but no... his eyes were determined and a bit scared. He knew she would do it... it was the fact that they were just a bit... stuck.

_What are we going to do? _both the upper hands thought.

~Shawn and Carlise~

Carlise launched his body at the brunette. Shawn twisted his body and grabbed Carlise's foot only to have the older male flip his body in mid air and his long nailed hand sunk into Shawn's somewhat hard back. The two became fast blurs, hitting and dodging with such precision.

The dance was deadly but there could only be one winner and that was....

Carlise slammed Shawn down on the ground, making a large hole. The half vampire gasped for breath as his hard skin cracked a little before healing up in the next second. Carlise snarled harshly at the boy below him, his eyes filled with anger and fire. His raised his claw like hand.

"It's all over." he whispered, bringing his hand down. Shawn closed his eyes, not wanting to see his death.

~Alice, Victoria, Jasper, and James~

"I will always see what you do before you do it!" Alice shouted as James swiped at her again. The two became fast blurs, trying to get the upper hand. Alice kept getting top, slapping James down. Alice clawed out, ripping James shirt off and revealing his well muscled body ((couldn't help but put that)).

"Just because you see something..." James started, flipping his body backwards.

"Doesn't mean I can stop it...?" Alice finished, her eyes widening when James was suddenly behind her, twisting her arm upwards and his fangs were poised on her jugular. The blond looked out of the corner of his eye to see Victoria laying on the ground.

The redhead was sobbing on the ground, looking up at Jasper and pleading slightly.

"I'm so sorry! I know that Alice hurt you guys but I love her too!" Victoria cried. _Oh that cheating bastard! He's making her feel sad and sympathetic! _Alice thought, angerily. Jasper was staring down at her, smirking slightly. _Now... suicidal. _Jasper thought.

"STOP!!!!" several voices rung out. For some reason everything _did _stop. Even Renesemee who was cowering in the corner had the decency to stop whimpering. Shivers went down everyone's spine.

The bell like voices were disturbing and scared the hell out of Jasper and nearly everyone else. James looked over to see something that he'd rather had not seen. Standing there were five people that Jasper had never seen. Somehow he knew who they were but he just didn't know them.

((this is how the Volturi look on New Moon since I don't remember EXACTLY how they are described in the books.))

There was one in the middle, obviously the leader. He had shoulder length brown hair that was fake as hell. His pale face was stretched in an obviously fake smile and his red eyes glowed as he observed the battlefield. His eyes glanced at Alec who was slowly healing. It was a good thing that Benjamin hadn't taken off his head.

That was Aro.

The man to this man's right also had shoulder length brown hair. His expression seemed bored and uncaring. His red eyes surveyed the roof without a care. He looked older than the first man and seemed more natural even though his red eyes sent chills down Jasper's spine.

This one was Marcus.

The one to the left of the middle man was a blond. His hair was slicked back and he had this creepy smile on his face. It was extremely disturbing and Jasper felt his anger rolling off him. His red eyes were glaring at everything that came into his vampire sight. It was strange how the most angel looking one was the meanest.

Finally Caius.

Behind these three were two cloaked people. They both had hazel colored eyes- they didn't drink from humans. One was male with short, spiky brown hair. He was holding hands with a brunette female that had a kindness in his eyes.

Jasper had a feeling that he should know these two vampires. Not by sight or knowing them personally but... by what someone told him long ago. Someone like... Jacob? Jasper felt his eyes widen and he took a step back. These two vampires looked exactly how his old mate described...

"Edward and Bella?" he whispered, squinting his eyes. He nearly fainted when they both nodded their head slightly.

~THE END~

Okay... this isn't the end. I swear... SWEAR on my life that the next chapter is the end. I thought I'd end it here but... I have some killing to do, more fighting, I forgot about Renesemee... hm.... well anyway. I'll update as soon as I can.

BYEZ!!!!!!!!


End file.
